Promises are hard to keep
by Aipom4
Summary: Some promises are too hard to keep. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collaboration between me and AnnaAza; we both had seen the ATLA comic, The Promise and decided to make our own version. I wrote this chapter and AnnaAza is writing the next and we'll go back and forth.**

**We don't own ATLA.**

Wind blew through Katara's hair as she went by the balcony to go stand next to Aang; the young monk had achieved what he had set out to do. He grew up a bit; Katara thought that now was the right time to be together. They both blushed in each other's direction as she leaned in to give him a kiss. Her soft lips pressed against his. They took the kiss slow and easy. One thing bothered Katara; she didn't feel the spark her Gran-Gran said she would have had. She felt sweet and innocent, but not passion like the kiss Jet had given her.

She decided she was looking into things too much; he was a twelve year old monk, and she was a fourteen year old girl who should have been married by now. They would learn together. She didn't want to be married just yet; she wanted to explore and do something useful. She planned to travel with Aang to help him some more. Suki had to go back to the Kyoshi Warriors, so she and Sokka were going to take a short break. Sokka was disappointed by her decision but respected it. So until Suki had everything sorted out back home, he would travel with Katara and Aang. Toph was going back to her parents. They had straightened out there relationship with each other. They wanted her back home though; they even promised that if she returned back to them they'd build her an Earth bending school. Toph frowned that it was so close to where they lived, it was next door but she knew her parents meant well so she agreed. Mai was going to find an apartment closer to the palace. Zuko had smiled when she had earlier told him that.

"Hey, KatAAAAAARA!" screamed a young man. Katara and Aang quickly broke away.

"What is it, Sokka?" Katara asked annoyed.

"You, him?" Sokka gasped.

"Can't I kiss my boyfriend?"

"You're too young!"

"Sokka, I'm fifteen!"

"Not you!" Sokka said. "Aang's too young!"

"Sokka!" Katara growled as Aang blushed.

"You need someone closer to your age" Sokka said. "You can't get married to him!"

"Whoa, whoa." Katara waved her arms. "Who said anything about getting married?"

Aang frowned a little when she said that.

Sokka ignored the question. "And you guys give me the oogies!"

"Sokka, grow up!" Katara snarled.

"Sokka," Aang started.

Sokka placed a hand in Katara's face. "Time out, what is it Aang?"

Aang watched the two bicker back and forth before he asked everyone if they wanted to go on a ride to get a better view of the fireworks that were supposed to happen soon. Mai declined saying, "Fireworks are boring." Iroh said he needed to stay in his tea shop, Toph said she wanted to spend more time with her parents and Suki had to discuss something with the other Kyoshi Warriors.

"I'll go," Zuko said, lost in thought. Mai frowned a little, wanting to spend time with him alone, but she remembered that he had friends now, so she would have to learn to share Zuko. Something the noblewoman never learned how to do; she got anything she wanted as a child.

The gang hopped on Appa and took to the sky. Aang was in front, holding the reins on Appa. Sokka was talking to him and Zuko and Katara sat next to each other.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Katara questioned. The young man had been quiet for a while.

"Nothing," Zuko said gruffly.

Katara sighed. "Zuko, I may not know much about you but—"

"That's it!" Zuko said. "You don't know anything about me!"

Katara placed her hands in her lap and waited for Zuko to calm down.

"But I want to." Katara whispered.

Zuko felt bad; she was trying to act like a friend, something he never had, and he was already messing it up.

"Sorry, Katara, I just got a lot of things on my mind."

"Zuko," Katara took his hand. "We're friends now. I told you how my mom died, something I haven't even told Aang yet, and friends share their problems with each other."

Zuko looked at her as she gave him a smile.

"I think I'm going to become like my father."

Katara frowned "Zuko, you are nothing like him!"

"That's just it, Katara—every Fire Lord turns evil as soon as they have the power!"

"But Zuko, you're good now!" Katara protested as the wind hit her face.

"Yeah, now!" Zuko exclaimed. "But what about later?"

"Zuko, you have friends now."

"Do I?" Zuko asked. "We are all going different ways with our life!"

"But I'm just a messenger hawk away."

Zuko looked at her and saw that she was sincere. "Thanks Katara."

The fireworks started; they were beautiful. Katara looked over at Zuko to see if he was watching too, but he was in thought.

"Katara," Aang spoke up.

Katara turned her attention back to Aang. "Yes?"

"I was wondering; can we have pet names for each other?" Aang blushed.

Katara frowned; did all couples have pet names? She never had a boyfriend before, but maybe they did. "Sure, Aang."

"I was thinking we should call each other sweetie!" Aang smiled as if he had been thinking about it for a while.

Katara didn't really like the nickname, but as soon as she saw Aang's wide smile, she nodded. Maybe she would grow to like it. "Sure, sweetie."

"Blah!" Sokka said.

"Hey Aang, can you do me a favour, as a friend?" Zuko finally said.

"Sure, Zuko."

"Can you end me if I start acting like my father?"

There was silence in the group; even the fireworks seemed quiet after what Zuko said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Aang asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written by AnnaAza, we don't own ATLA.**

Zuko didn't bother pausing to hear everyone's intakes of breath.

"Didn't you hear me? I want you to end me if I turn into Ozai."

Reactions stemmed from horrified to confusion. Toph stared at Zuko as if she was trying to sense if he was kidding. Sokka, for one of the first times of his life, was silent. Katara put her hand to her mouth in shock. But Aang exploded in horror and anger:

"What? No! What are you saying? I can't—!"

"Please, Aang." Zuko looked at the Avatar square in the eyes. "Even now, my father's legacy is a part of me. As Fire Lord, it is my duty to restore the honor of the Fire Nation and heal the world of its scars. But I will be honest with you. I need a safety net. The world needs a safety net. Aang, you will be just that."

"Zuko, you're my friend, my teacher! I can't just—"

"As a friend, I'm asking you, if I go bad...please. Just end me, Aang. Promise me!" Zuko snapped firmly. "I want your word, and I'm not getting off this bison until you do."

Aang looked helplessly at his girlfriend. Katara had been staring in shock at Zuko's proclamation, but now, she straightened up, resolute.

"If Zuko feels comfortable enough to make this request, you should follow it." She didn't say these words, but the look of two people who had known each other for so long and have a strong bond passed between them. Aang nodded, understanding.

"Fine. I promise." Aang said softly.

Zuko nodded, equally quiet. "Good."

The last firework was shot into the air, the brightest and the most colorful. Everyone on the bison cheered, along with the other people down below. Appa was starting to descend as the firework faded into the sky.

Zuko looked at the Gaang, who were not facing him, explicit in their awkwardness and confusion. Only Katara was staring at him, but when he locked eyes with her, she hurriedly turned away.

* * *

Katara unwound the rose in her hair. The pink flower had gotten limp and almost dry, so she took it and placed it between the pages of a book she had bought from a stall. Katara had long discarded her shoes and socks and was just dropping her green robes that Iroh had insisted purchasing for her. Her room was in the Earth Kingdom palace; the Gaang were staying in the lavish guest chambers.

Katara was going to take a long awaited warm bath, a feature only the Earth King's palace and the Fire Palace had, when someone knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" she called and fixed her robe, opening the door to see Aang.

"Aang?"

"Hey, sweetie." Aang fidgeted with his robe. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Katara answered and stood back to let him in the doorway.

"About Zuko...do you think that I should have made that promise?"

"He wanted you to." Katara answered as she stacked the bath soaps on the tub. She wanted to listen to Aang, but felt glad that she hadn't yet drawn her warm bath.

"But even if Zuko does...turn out like Ozai, I don't know if she could do it. It's not like when everyone wanted me to kill Ozai. No one wants to see Zuko...die, not by my hands either."

"I have faith in Zuko." Katara replied as she neatly folded her bathrobe. "He has changed for the better, and Zuko has Mai and loyal people around him to help, including his crew and some of the Order of the White Lotus."

"That's true..." Aang answered. He seemed to be thinking it over more as he headed for the door. "Good night."

"Good night." Katara watched as the door shut behind him.


End file.
